


Le Loup et Le Cerf

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray has been left alone by his only real friend, and The Mad King sees the opportunity to gain a new ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Loup et Le Cerf

_“Just tell me what I need to know, Mad King.” X-Ray said through gritted teeth. The Mad King had his back turned away from X-Ray, so he had no way of seeing the sinister smile forming on the Mad King’s face._

  
_“Oh X-Ray, I can tell you what you need to know, but not what you want to know.” The Mad King responded. “Tu veux savoir où est Vav? Il te parti.”_  
_“English, asshole.” X-Ray growled._

  
_“You want to know where Vav is? He left you, X-Ray. Just like everyone else in your life, he grew tired of you. He left you all alone.” The Mad King turned around, staring X-Ray down with ice blue eyes and a stoic expression._

  
_“You don’t… You don’t know what you’re talking about.” X-Ray stuttered out._

  
_“Oh, but I do. I like to know about my subjects. I know you, X-Ray. No matter how hard you try, you always end up the same way. Seul. Sans tes amis. I, on the other hand?” The Mad King paused, smiling. “I would never leave you.”_

* * *

 

“Damn it, Vav, where the fuck are you?” Ray muttered, standing over his bathroom sink. It had been a few weeks since Vav went missing, and a few days since he payed the Mad King a visit.

  
“ _I would never leave you._ ” The Mad King’s words played over and over in his mind. He shook his head, trying to push he words away.

  
“Stop thinking about it, X-Ray. Vav would never leave you alone, not after all you have been through together.”

  
“ _But what if he stopped caring?_ ” A small voice in the back of his mind whispered to him.

  
“No way, Vav would never do that.” He mumbled. He looked at his reflection.

  
“ _Are you sure? Didn’t you notice him acting strange before he disappeared_?” The voice asked. Ray closed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

 

“Yeah, he began closing himself off. He stopped talking to me as much, and went out with that reporter lady a lot.” Ray whispered.

  
“ _Exactly. He spent more time with Ash than he did with you. He enjoyed her company, so he left you all by yourself. He abandoned you, X-Ray_.”

  
“No he didn’t!” Ray yelled, punching the mirror in front of him. It shattered from the force of the punch.

  
“ _I’ll speak with you again soon, X-Ray._ ” The voice whispered, and Ray was left feeling even more alone than before. He walked out of the bathroom with tears running down his face.

 

The next morning, he was sitting at the table eating breakfast when the voice came back.

  
“ _Sorry to disappear on you like that yesterday. I told you that I wouldn’t leave you, though, so I thought I’d come back to say good morning._ ” The voice said.

  
“Who the fuck are you, and why are you inside my head?” Ray asked.

  
“ _That’s the question, isn’t it? Who am I? Maybe I’m just your insecurities_.” The voice responded, seeming to chuckle a bit.

  
“No way. When you left, I could feel that you were gone. I think you’re a person, fucking with me.”

  
“ _My my, X-Ray, you are much smarter than I initially anticipated. I’ll let you figure out who I am._ ”

  
“Can you read my mind?” Ray asked. The voice didn’t respond for a few moments.

  
“No, I can’t. I only know what you say, and what you want me to know. Everything else belongs to you.”

  
‘So you can’t here this?’ Ray though. There was only silence.

  
“Cool. What do you know about Vav’s location?” Ray asked, getting to his point. Obviously this person had to have some idea, judging on what he knew the night before.

  
“ _I only know that he left you, X-Ray. Why would you want to find him if he doesn’t_ want _you to find him_?"

 

“He wouldn’t just abandon me. We’ve been best friends for years, that just doesn’t end abruptly.”

  
“ _Really now? From my experience, people always go into relationships, whether platonic or otherwise, wanting something. What did you want from Vav, X-Ray? _”__ the voice asked.Ray thought for a moment.

  
“I just wanted a friend.” He responded.

  
“ _You wanted someone who wouldn’t leave you. You believed that Vav would always be by your side._ ” The voice said. “ _It appears that you were wrong about him._ ”

  
“He didn’t leave me!” Ray yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. He quieted down a bit. “We made a promise. Vav would never break that promise.”

  
“ _D'accord, mon ami. If you say so. Though deep down, you know that I’m right_.” The voice faded out, and Ray felt alone again. He hugged himself, a few tears slipping out. A few minutes later, he grabbed his coat, threw it on, and walked out the door.

* * *

 

“Ah, X-Ray. So nice of you to visit me again.” The Mad King smiled, seeing Ray walk up to his cell. “Though you do look quite a bit more tired than the last time I saw you. Trouble sleeping?”

  
“Where’s Vav?” Ray asked, ignoring his question.

  
“I’m not sure at this point, pourquoi?”

  
“Cut the shit, asshole. Tell me where Vav is.”

  
“Or what, exactly? Even if I knew where he was anymore, what could you do to me?”

  
“I just want my friend back, I don’t have time to deal with your shit.”

  
“Then why do you keep coming back?” The Mad King asked. Ray didn’t respond. “I’ll tell you why; tu n'es pas seul ici. When you come to see me, you get the feeling that Vav gave you; the feeling that you’re whole. Tu ne devons pas, I am a dangerous criminal after all. But for some reason, I am able to fill the void that Vav left.”

  
“Vav didn’t leave. You took him somewhere.” Ray growled.

  
“Tu as tort, mon ami.” Ryan responded calmly. “I will admit, he did come to see me, he wanted to know how to disappear.”

  
“Wha… What?” Ray whispered.

  
“He wanted to disappear, X-Ray. He fell in love with Ash, and wanted to leave with her. I don’t know where he is now because I gave him so many options.”

  
“He… He really left me?” Ray whispered, sinking to his knees. “He… He promised that he’d never abandon me…” Ray whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

  
“You don’t deserve him, X-Ray. You’re so much better than he is.”

  
“Mad King?” The two of them heard coming from the hallway. Ray’s head snapped up, hearing the familiar voice.

  
“It looks like you’ll be confronting Vav yourself.” The Mad King smiled, turning around and smiling.  
  
“Mad King, I have a question… X-Ray?” Vav said in surprise. “What’re you doing here?” He said nervously. Ray stood up and wiped his eyes before turning around, a cold expression on his face.

  
“No reason, Vav,” he spat the name, “just trying to figure out where my best friend is, but I guess I found him.”

  
“Look, I can explain-”

  
“You promised me that you’d never leave me. You promised. But I guess I’m not good enough to be around anymore, right? So you choose to disappear without a trace, and leave me wondering just where in the hell my best friend went.”

  
“X-Ray, it’s really not like that-” Vav tried to explain, but Ray cut him off.

  
“Go be with Ash, see if I care. I’m so used to everyone leaving me, I should have seen this coming.” He walked passed Vav, bumping into him. Vav grabbed his arm and stopped him.

  
“X-Ray…” He pleaded. Ray turned his head.

 

“Tell me that you weren’t planning to leave. Tell me that you were at least going to tell me that you were leaving.” Ray told him. Vav looked down.

  
“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He whispered. Ray shook his arm loose and walked away without another word. Vav looked after him before turning around. The Mad King turned around as well, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, and Vav vanished.

  
“Oh, Vav, if only you had told X-Ray that you were leaving.” The Mad King whispered. “My powers are getting stronger, and you’ve basically given him to me. Je suis le loup et il est le cerf. And I’m about to catch my prey.”

* * *

 

“He really abandoned me.” Ray cried out, hugging his knees to his chest as he sat in his home. Just like everyone in his life, Vav left him all alone.

  
“ _I tried to tell you_.” The voice whispered.

  
“How are you in my head?” Ray asked quietly.

  
“ _It’s one of my many powers, X-Ray_.” The voice said back.

  
“I know it’s you, Mad King.” Ray mumbled.

  
“ _Oh? How did you come to that conclusion_?” The voice asked.

  
“One, the French was a dead giveaway, and two, no one else would try this hard to convince me that Vav left.” His voice cracked.

  
“ _You are much more intelligent than I thought_.” The voice said. “ _I have an offer for you_.”

  
“Of course you do. What is it?” Ray asked.

  
“ _I want you to join me. Get me out of this prison, and rule this city with me._ ”

  
“Are… Are you serious? I’m not letting a psychopath like you out of prison. You tried to enslave the whole city, and you tried to destroy Vav and I.”

  
“ _All in the past. I believe you would make a powerful ally, and we could get revenge_.”

  
“Revenge…?”

  
“ _Against Vav. I wasn’t lying when I said that I’d never leave you, X-Ray. I feel a connection with you. That’s why I want us to work together._ ”

  
“Why should I believe you? Vav said that he’d never leave me, but here we are.”

  
“ _I may be a villain, mais je te soucie, X-Ray. And when I want something, I sure as hell won’t let it go when I get it._ ” The voice whispered. Ray was quiet for a few seconds.

  
“I’ll think about it.” He said finally.

  
“ _Alright, take your time. I’ll see you_ _when you make your decision._ ” With that, the Mad King left Ray’s mind, leaving him alone again.

 

It took him 3 days to make a decision, but if he were being honest with himself, Ray knew what he would do from the beginning. He broke into the prison at night, and made his way to the Mad King’s cell.

  
“Ah, X-Ray. You decided to take my offer. Bon, I knew you’d make the right choice.” The Mad King said, smiling. “Did you bring a weapon?”

  
“Yeah, my X-Ray glasses.” Ray responded. “And just call me Ray. X-Ray is what _he_ called me.” Ray spit.

  
“Alright then, Ray.” The Mad King held out his hand, and a crown came crashing into the cell and into his hand.

  
“Why didn’t you just do that to get out?” Ray asked, breaking the glass that separated them. The Mad King stepped out of his cell, grabbed Ray, and suddenly they were in a different building. “Did we just fucking teleport?”

  
“Oui, we did. Unfortunately, my cell was designed to repress most of my… skills, but a few were able to slip through if I concentrated hard enough.” He answered, going to a dresser and pulling out an outfit to wear.

  
“So this is your place?” Ray asked, feeling rather awkward as the Mad King changed in front of him.

  
“Yes, c'est jolie, non? The Corpirate got it for me when I joined his… alliance.”

  
“He was an idiot.”

  
“Je sais. You and Vav were able to defeat us. Though you probably could have done it alone.”

  
“Yeah.” Ray responded, looking down. The Mad King looked at him for a moment before walking up to him and grabbing his hands.

  
“Listen to me, Ray, Vav may have deserted you, but that’s because he isn’t strong enough. He ran away from the like of a superhero. He doesn’t deserve you.” He stated.

  
“I don’t deserve anyone apparently.” Ray muttered.

  
“You deserve the world, Ray, and I plan on giving it to you. Tu est mon ami, non?”

  
“You really need to cool it with the French.” Ray chuckled, lightly smacking the Mad King’s arm. “By the way, do you have a name? Or do I have to call you Mad King all the time?” Ray asked. The Mad King was quiet for a few moments, letting go of Ray’s hands and getting back to changing. Ray had the realization that the Mad King wasn’t wearing a shirt, and started to blush.

  
“I go by many names, but since we’re working together, you can call me Ryan.” He said.

  
“Ray and Ryan, the R and R connection.” Ray joked. Ryan smiled at him.

  
“Together, we’ll rule the world.”

* * *

 

“Come on, Ray, how hard is it to control these laser eyes?” Ryan asked.

  
“It’s a lot harder than you’d think!” Ray responded, focusing his sight on the target. It had been a few weeks since he teamed up with the Mad King Ryan, and in that time, Ryan had… provided him with some new skills. Ray shot lasers out of his eyes, hitting the target a few inches away from the bulls-eye.

  
“Well, you’re getting better, I’ll give you that.” Ryan chuckled. His phone started to ring, and he hastily picked it up.

  
“Who is it?” Ray asked, but Ryan shushed him.

  
“Hello?… Yes… Did you find him?… Fantastic, send me his coordinates right away.” Ryan hung up the phone and smiled at Ray. “We found him.”

  
“Vav?” Ray asked. Ryan nodded.

  
“Yeah, he and Ash are living in Europe, go figure. Once we get directions, we can pay him a visit.” Ray smiled at that, a smile far more sinister than Ryan anticipated.

  
“I can’t wait.” He said. “I was thinking a slow, tortuous death, sound good to you?”

  
“You’ve been around me too long.” Ryan laughed. His phone buzzed, and he looked to see exactly where Gavin had moved to. “Let’s pay our British friend a visit, oui?” Ryan grabbed Ray’s hand, and they teleported to the coordinates.

 

Instantly, they were standing in front of Gavin and Ash. Ryan immediately threw a ball of dust at them, and Ray focused on Vav.

  
“What the hell?” Ash yelped in surprise.

  
“X-Ray?” Vav said in disbelief. “What are you doing here? And why are you with the Mad King?”

  
“Shut up, asshole.” Ray growled.

  
“Gavin, I can’t move!” Ash cried out. When Vav tried, he couldn’t move either.

  
“Ah, that would be the paralyzing agent I just threw all over the both of you, désolé.” Ryan smiled.

  
“X-Ray, why are you doing this?” Vav asked.

  
“You broke your promise, and I tend to hold a grudge.” Ray hissed.

  
“Listen, I’m sorry I left without saying anything, but I thought that you’d be alright on your own!” Gavin said. Ray rolled his eyes.

  
“For as long as you’ve known me, you sure don’t know shit about me, do you? Everyone in my life has abandoned me, of course I would never be alright on my own!” Ray yelled.

  
“I’m sorry, I was stupid, and I should have contacted you!” Vav cried.

  
“Yeah, you should have.” Ray muttered, and he shot a laser at Vav. It hit him in the leg, and he screamed in pain.

  
“Ray, you missed.” Ryan whispered to him. Ray looked away, closing his eyes.

  
“No I didn’t. Let’s go.”

  
“Are you sure? We could cause him a little more pain-”

  
“Please. I want to go home.”

  
“… Alright.” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s arm and teleporting then back home. Ray began to cry, and Ryan held him close as he did.

  
“So many 'should haves’, but he never once did any of them.” Ray sobbed. Ryan only nodded and rubbed Ray’s back, soothing him.

  
  
“Ray?” Ryan asked once Ray’s crying calmed down.

  
“Hm?” He responded.

  
“I have a plan to kinda take over the world, do you want to be apart of it?”

  
“Does it involve the enslavement of the human race?”

  
“Oui, absolutely.”

  
“Weapons of mass destruction?”

  
“Obviously.”

  
“I’m in.” Ray smiled, and Ryan laughed.

  
“Je t'aime.” Ryan whispered.

  
“Je t'aime aussi, asshole.” Ray whispered back.

  
“Lets take over the world.”

  
“Together, no one will be able to stop us.”


End file.
